Looking For Love
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Troy ranaway. Gabriella got pregnant. Savannah doesnt know who her dad is. all that equals is love and trouble
1. Proleuge

**Looking for Love**

Troy Bolton was climbing out his window of his bedroom he had no idea where he was going.All he knew was that he had to leave behind everything and run.He had to leave his family , freinds , girlfreind , and life he had to change his name. Trevor Dowery was his new name.He walked past the Evans mansion and saw Gabriella carriing a few bags then Mr. and Mrs. Evans took the bags along with Ryan and Sharpay .He ran up to a bush listening to the conversation."Gabriella dear you cant carry anything heavy" then he heard Gabriella say "But i'm not that far along just one week." then Sharpay said "Well I cant wait to meet Tyler Gabs" Troy thought she was cheating on him and ran even further he was so mad he couldnt beleive she was cheating on him she loves him he thought and was gone about an hour after.

**One week later with the Gang**

They all were walking in the in the park talking "So why do you think Troy left" Then Chad said "Well Troy stayed late a few days ago I forgot history book in the locker room so when i went in I saw Mr. Bolton yell some harsh things and hit him.I think he was abusing him I bet he couldnt take it anymore he had to get out" then Gabriella said "Well Sharpay , Ryan and I wanted to tell you something" Chad , Taylor , Jason , Kelsi , and Zeke turned their heads and Gabby smiled and said "i live with Sharpay and Ryan.." then Chad said "Why does that matter" then Gabriella said "Let me finish , Because I'm pregnant. Sharpay thinks its a boy but  
Ryan thinks it's a girl.You dont think Troy could have heard Sharpay say something like ' i cant wait to meet Tyler' or 'I bet Tyler looks cute' he could of heard her and thought I cheated on him." Then Zeke said "That might have something to do with it." then they heard a ruffle in the bushes."What was that" then MR. Bolton came over. "Hey guys what are you doing here" then Chad and Jasosn stupidly said "Gabby just told us she was pregnant" then Taylor hit him upside the head."What he will be a grandfather it's best if he knows about Tyler or if its a girl whatever her name is" then Gabriella said "Her name would be Savannah Sharpay Montez and the Tylers name would be Tyler Ryan Montez" then sharpay said "Why would you wanna give your child one of my parents names?" then Gabriella said "Because they were so generous it would be the least I could do.


	2. Troy meets Tyler , one time , The Fro

**Looking For Love**

**17 years later**

Savannah Sharpay Montez woke up in her house."Morning Sav" her Aunt Sharpay said "Hey aunt Shar" then Gabriella walked over ."Morning sweety how did you sleep ready for our trip to florida" Savannah smiled and nodded.She lived with mom , Twin brother, aunt , and unlce Ryan until she turned 7 then her uncle Ryan got a job in broadway and her mom , her , her brother ,and aunt moved into a small apartment.Tyler Ryan Montez was her twin brother but he decided to go to an all boys private school when he was 13 so she only sees him on holidays."So mom have you talked to Ty yet?" Savannah asked her mother."Yeah since the both of you are on vacation he will stay with us at the resort."

**With Troy**

Troy never changed his name.He got a degree in education so now he is gonna be the new gym techer at a boarding school for snoby rich kids or kids with talents that got a scholarship.He walked into the gym it was about the one at east high then he saw a man with an afro ..IT WAS CHAD.Chad turned around and saw him then a boy that looked like Gabriella look at him."Troy!!!" Chad yelled as he ran across the gym to him."Chad!!!" they gave eachother a manly hug then the boy ran over. "Uncle Chad how do you know him" then Troy said "Uncle ? Who's son is he" then the boy just said "Oh sorry i'm the base ball capain he is my unle Chad and I'm Tyler Ryan Montez oh and uncle Chad mom called earlier and said to pick her up at 4 oclock for the hundreth time" then Chad said "Man you pick up your mother 5 hours late once and now she has to remind you a million times.And is uncle Ryan comig down just so I can warn aunt Tay" then Tyler said "Yup , he never misses a chance to visit me and Savannah.I mean like aunt Sharpay lives with my mom and Sav and she still chooses her over me just because she is a girl and her name is Savannnah Sharpay Montez" then Tylers cell phone rang."Hello?" then a girl about his age said "Ok so 4 oclock " then Tyler rolled his eyes and said "Yes Sav we get it already mom wants us at the airport at 4 oclock" then the girl said "Ok fabulous toodles Ty!" then Troy said "She spends to much time with Sharpay" then Tyler said "Yup my aunt Sharpay gave me all the hats my uncle Ryan owned when he was my age some are just for laughs but others scare me" but Troy realised he never intoduced himself "Oh by the way im Troy Bolton" then Tyler said "Oh your the son of that coach that arrested for hitting one of his players" then Troy said "Yup good old dad" theb Tyler saw the clock "Oh shit we have to leave uncle Chad its 3:30 and my mom would kill you if your even 2 minutes late " Then Chad yelled "We were 5 hours late one time and your mom Thinks that you will be late the rest of your life" then Troy said "Oh well have fun guys" then Chad said "I Bet the Gang would like to see ya I meen who wouldt" then Tyler said "Savannah" Then Chad said "Your sister already hates me dont you turn to" then Tyler said "You almost sufficated her with the fro " then Troy laughed and said "Wow Chad you finaly got some one to call your hair a name" then Chad said "Yup"

* * *

ok so Savannah is a little black haired version of Savanna and Tyler is like Chad only thing with out the hair or in Chad and Tylers words The Fro . 


End file.
